1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a connecting structure for piping used for fluids such as water, gases, and the like.
2. Related Art
When pipes provided with bead portions at ends thereof that expand toward an outer side in a radial direction are connected with each other, edges of a rubber hose can be fitted to both of ends of the pipes, and a band can be used to fasten a location of the rubber hose that is fitted to both of the pipes (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-211811 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-147549).
However, with the configuration described above in which fastening is performed using a band, there is a risk that a fluid will leak from the juncture at which the rubber hose has been utilized due to variations in fastening of the band by personnel. Particularly, when the juncture is disposed at a location in a device that is difficult to access, repairing the juncture becomes a troublesome task.
The present technology was devised in light of the problems described above. An object of the present technology is to provide a connecting structure for piping whereby variations in connecting work can be prevented and fluid leakage can be reliably prevented.